Killing Me Softly
by Mistiel
Summary: One shot. NOT FOR KIKYOU FANS!! Rin plays with a doll that causes Kikyou some trouble. I was feeling evil. Sorry to use caps, but they don't have "bold" tags.


**Killing Me Softly**

by MoonAngel 

  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha-tachi. I do own the plot. ^_^   
**Authors Note:** Beware Kikyou fans, this is not for you. I do not like Kikyou whatso ever and I will thoroughly express it in this fic. I am feeling quite evil and malicious at the moment and thought that writing a "kill kikyou" fic would satisfy me. I hope so. This will however be humorous. ^_^ Mucho thanks to Sailor B for the title name! XD This will be short. This is a one shot.   
  
  


* * * * * 

  
  


Sesshoumaru walked briskly through the dark and damp forest. Rin tagged along quietly, much to Jaken's liking. Especially since it was he that she thoroughly annoyed when she was hyper or talkative. Rin hummed a nameless tune while playing with the doll she had in her hands. Sesshoumaru stopped, sniffed the air and told Jaken to fetch some logs for a fire. He did so quickly. 

Rin sat down under a large tree and continued to play with her doll. Sesshoumaru came up to her and looked from her to the doll many times. 

"Where did you get that filthy thing?" He asked softly. 

"Rin got it from an old lady, she said it wasn't working or something" Rin said as she continued to play with the doll. 

The doll was a brownish color. It had on a white shirt that was tucked inside red pants of some sort. It had a few hairs sticking out of its head and a frown plastered on its emotionless face. Rin made a face as she twisted and pulled the arms of the doll. 

"Stupid doll" She said as she tossed it down for the night.   
  
  


* * * * * 

  
  


Inu-Yasha stood there as he watched the miko silently. Kikyou had shown up at the most in-oppertune time. Which everyone was sure she planned. She stood before him and held an arrow and aimed. Her face was emotionless and plain. She stepped foward, nearly five feet from the Hanyou. 

"This is the last time I will ask this Inu-Yasha. Come with to hell or I --" Suddenly she was cut short when her arms flailed to the side and wrapped around her body. She screamed in pain as her body contorted and was thrown to the ground. 

Everyone looked on in horifying amazement. As much as he hated it, he ushered the group out of the area. He'd hate for something like that to happen to him or one of them. 

Once they got they stopped to rest everyone looked back in the opposite direction. Each not wanting to imagine the way she looked with her body wrapped around itself. Everyone shuddered at the site. 

"What the fuck was that!?" Inu-yasha said as he fought to catch his breath. 

"What ever it was, I don't want to see it again!" Sango said as she sat on a small rock. 

Everyone agreed to that and decided this would be the place where they would camp.   
  
  


* * * * * 

  


Rin sat up slowly and yawned widely. She rubbed her eyes, got up and stretched. She noticed Sesshoumaru waiting for her by the walkway. She grabbed her doll and ran towards him at full speed, stopping short of running into him completely. He sighed and continued to walk on. 

It was many an hour when they decided they would take a rest beyond the brush ahead. Rin was starting get worn. They had woken before sunrise to get in better time before nightfall. Sesshoumaru passed the brush and stopped suddenly. Sending a close walking Rin right into the back of Sesshoumaru. He payed no mind. He stared ahead and grinned evilly. 

"Well well. What do we have here" He said coolly "It seems we have run into my filthy hanyou brother and his little mangy enterage" 

"What the!? Sesshoumaru!!" Inu-Yasha seethed. He grabbed his sword and readied for battle. 

Sesshoumaru pushed Rin to the side as he flew towards Inu-Yasha. Rin found herself with the rest of the group as they kept her safe. She watched the fierce battle, hoping her Sesshoumaru-sama would be alright. Rin started playing with her doll again. She twisted it and turned it around. Forcing arms and legs into all sorts of directions. 

Kagome watched an impatient Rin play with her doll. She thought it looked oddly familiar but let the feeling pass. Her thoughts were cut short as a arrow shot in between them all. Halting both brothers in there feud. Everyone looked to the brush to see a very pissed off Kikyou. 

"Wich one of you did this!" She shouted as she staggered out, pieces of leaves and twigs sticking out of her hair. 

"Did what? What the hell are you babbling about" Sesshoumaru said as he reluctantly put his sword away. 

"Don't toy with me! I know she did it!!" Kikyou said as she aimed her arrow at Kagome. 

Inu-Yasha paniced. What was he supposed to do!? He couldn't let Kikyou harm Kagome .. but he could hurt Kikyou either. He had to make a decision. This just wasn't Kikyou. His head snapped up as he heard a familiar scream. He watched in horror as Kikyou shot her arrow at Kagome. He tried to run but couldn't move. 

Suddenly there was a white flash and the arrow embedded itself in a tree trunk. Sesshoumaru stopped before Inu-Yasha and dropped a very scared Kagome at his feet. 

"This is the last time I help you little runt" He said as brushed his kimono off. 

Suddenly Kikyou hit the ground again and started to wiggle and squirm around. Her arms and legs flailed about and wrapped themselves around the other. Everyone stood and watched in terror as she was being contorted into different directions. Her voice had gone hoarse from her screams. Her head twisted around in circles as she voicelessly cried out into the air. 

Kagome glance to Rin to make sure she was not watching such as scene when she gasped at what she saw. Rin was completely oblivious to what was going on. She sat there with her doll. She had it held to the ground as she twisted it's head, arms and legs in an attempt to get it to do something "neat". 

Kagome nudged Inu-Yasha and pointed to Rin. He looked from both Rin, the doll and Kikyou. He understood. He poked at his brother. "Sess ... I think I know what's causing this ... this shit thats going on" 

"Call me that again and you will not live to see another day ... and what is it?" Sesshoumaru said as he watched one of Kikyou's legs rip from her body. Every one grimaced and looked away ... all except him of course. 

"Hey .. over there. She has some doll or something. I think She's controlling it" Inu-Yasha said as he watched Rin tear off an arm. 

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and back to Kikyou. Sure enough, both the doll and Kikyou were missing a few limbs. He smiled. The child was disembodying a human and she didn't even know it. Ah how his chest swelled with pride. But he decided it was enough pain for the already dead miko when Rin tried to take the head off. 

Suddenly Inu-Yasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and halted him from stopping Rin. "On second thought" He started as he glanced at Kikyou, hate evident in her eyes. "Let Rin have some more fun. What she doesn't know won't hurt her" He said slyly. 

Everyone watched Rin as she suddenly fell back with the dolls head in her hands. She cried out happily at this. Every one's eyes went wide when the heard a "pop" sound coming from the place where Kikyou had laid. 

Everyone slowly turned. Expecting to find the body of a headless miko. Instead all they saw was a mound of earth and bones. They all sighed in relief at not having to see nor witness such a horrible site. Miroku suggested they do a small ritual for the rest of her bones and to give her a proper burial. Inu-Yasha shrugged and walked off with Kagome in tow. Mumbling something about Kagome being hurt and needing check it out. Kagome complied with small blush. The rest shrugged and walked off to help Miroku. Sesshoumaru walked off with Rin and vowed to take revenge on his brother for todays incomplete battle.   


Owari!!   


See, that wasn't TOO bad was it? Hehe yea, Inu's gonna go check out Kagome's "wounds" hehehe. I'm such a hentai lol. 


End file.
